The Braxton Family Torture
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: It's been almost a year since Kyle's death and Heath has still not gotten over his guilt of the way he treated his brother. He finds it hard to sleep, work even eat at times. Everyone has tried to tell him Kyle would have forgiven him but he doesn't believe it. However, Everyone has pain surrounding Kyles death. How will they get through it? Sequal to Kyle's Past.
1. Chapter 1

Heath woke up, he had only slept for about 2 hours. It was Kyle's 24th birthday today but it wasn't the same without him here. Heath pushed himself out of bed and went to the lounge. Bianca was cooking pancakes Kyle's favourite.

"Morning." He yawns.

"Morning baby." Bianca smiles.

Heath was surprised Bianca was a mess last night and now she was happy.

"Babe, you do know what today is right," Heath asks.

"Yea It's your brothers birthday." Bianca laughs.

Heath's face scrunches up.

"Don't tell me you forgot to get him a present again." Bianca sighs.

"Ummm," Heath mutters he was really confused now, his brother was dead he had been for nearly a year now.

"Your lucky he's understanding." Bianca laughs.

Heath opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"This is a joke isn't it since I always pulled jokes on his birthday, you're pulling one on me." Heath grunts.

"What joke?" Brax asks.

"Mate, you can't expect me to fall for it." Heath sighs.

"Fall for what?" Casey asks.

"Kyle's dead, he's been dead for nearly a year," Heath growls at his family.

"Really, when was I going get the memo?" Someone asks him it was Kyle.

"How?" Heath asks pulling Kyle closer.

"Umm, what's going on?" Kyle asks confused as Heath shakes him and pokes him.

"You're meant to be dead, your Uncle and cousins killed you." Heath grunts.

"What Uncle and cousins." Kyle laughs.

"The ones that killed you, Duncan, Jackson, Joseph, Anton, you've got to remember Anton he loved making your life horrible." Heath sighs.

"I think you're a bit tired mate, next time don't stay up all night playing on the x box." Kyle laughs

"So you're really alive, you're not dead." Heath smiles.

"Yea, I'm alive." Kyle laughs.

Heath picks his brother up and hugs him.

"Ahhhhhh." Kyle sighs as he's in the air.

"I've missed you mate." Heath smiles.

That was when Heath heard a loud bump which caused him to really wake up. It was kind of similar to the dream it was August 15th Kyle's birthday and Bianca wasn't next to him.

He walked into the lounge but snuck to Kyle's room, he opened the door and ... It was empty, just like it had been the previous day.

Heath lowered his head, It was all just a dream his brother is still dead and he still blames himself for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this chapter is so short, they should get longer as the fic continues.**

Heath walked out to the lounge everyone was sitting down at the table eating pancakes.

The dream seems so similar except for the fact that Kyle was dead.

"Heath we're going to the cemetery in about an hour." Brax sighs his eyes were red.

"Why?" Heath asks.

"Cause it's Kyle's birthday and we are going to have a small party thing you know since we never celebrated it when he was alive," Casey mumbles Sasha was beside him comforting him.

"You're kidding me right he's dead, gone he won't have a clue that we are doing this so what's the point!" Heath yells.

"I don't care, Heath, We're still going to do it even if you don't think it's a good idea and you're coming ." Brax sighs.

"No! It will hurt too much, I can't go back there and stare at the dirt which is now what my little brother looks like to me dirt, Kyle looks like dirt to me now, whenever I think of him I think of dirt." Heath yells.

"You don't think that we miss him as well." Brax grunts.

"I never said that Brax, but you're the one that wants to celebrate Kyle's first birthday when he's not alive!" Heath yells

"We're not celebrating the fact that he's dead you idiot, we are celebrating him and the man he was." Brax sighs.

"Was! You see he's gone, that's not going to change." Heath mutters.

Bianca walked up to Heath and hugged him.

"Please, Heath," Bianca begs.

"Bee, I miss him." Heath mumbles.

"So do we baby." Bianca sighs tears dripping from her eyes.

Heath nods reluctantly. He knew that he was going to find it hard but he had to face his fears and go to his brothers grave.


	3. Chapter 3

Heath held Bianca's hand as they got out of the car.

He didn't want to do this, seeing his little brothers grave was the last thing he wanted.

They arrived at the cemetery and all gathered around Kyle's grave.

 _ **Kyle Braxton**_

 _ **August 15th, 1993- October 3rd, 2016**_

 _ **Loving brother of Darryl, Heath, and Casey**_

 _ **Our brother, our best mate'**_

They all took turns placing things around the grave.

"Mate, I would give anything to have you back here, to be able to see you again, that pretty boy smile you had, I miss it all little bro." Brax sighs placing a mini electric guitar with a concrete stand next to Kyle's headstone. The guitar was Kyle's life and they all thought that it would be a great thing to put on his grave. I mean he did always play it, everyday he played it, it was his escape from everyday life. Work was always stressful for him being the manager of a very restaurant was a ridiculous ask especially for someone who a lot a people consider still a kid, at such a young age. His love life was also a great thing to distract himself from, He had never found the one, girls just didn't see what a great person Kyle was. He was kind, caring and he adored his family and anyone that got close to him. He always played music to be himself so that he knew who he was and that there was nothing else he needed to be but Duncan and his sons had changed that about him when they were around him, making himself not feel good about himself, Brax hated them for that, Brax hated them so much he wished they didn't exist and as evil and cold-hearted as that sounds, if these men didn't exist his little brother would still be alive and happy where he belonged with his family. He sat down and waited for everyone else to talk to Kyle. Ricky was next

"Happy Birthday Ky, We all miss you so much, you were so loved and I hope that you know it." Ricky smiles lightly tears in her eyes. She placed a bunch of flowers next to the guitar. She missed Kyle so much and he was such a softy and they all knew it, The flowers that were placed next to him were the same type of flower that Kyle gave to Ricky when she and Brax got married, he had mentioned that they were his favourite and they later found out from Katie that, that was because they were Kyle's mums favourite and they always placed around his their house, they all guessed that they must of reminded Kyle of his mum so that he always felt like she was there watching over him like an angel but what Kyle didn't know was that he didn't need an angel he had a family and he was their angel despite the beginning they had he was their angel he was always there for them and he never left until he was forced to. She walked over and sat next to Brax.

Heath moved closer to the grave.

"Hey Bud, There's so much that I could say to you but sadly it can't change anything, you'll still be gone and I'll still be without one more little brother than I have, Happy Birthday baby bro, you'll never slip my mind or my heart." Heath cries placing down a picture of him and Kyle on his 30th Birthday. Kyle might have never celebrated his birthday but he always celebrated the boys birthdays. He always got them gifts and always partied with them even though that wasn't really his thing. Kyle preferred his own company most the time and the boys guessed that this was probably because he was what people described as a loner, as sad as it was that is exactly what he was they didn't want to call him that but he didn't have many friends and the only reason he had those friends was because of the them. Kyle was always on his own he always found ways to get through the day.

Bianca slowly walked closer.

"Hey kiddo, we're finally celebrating your birthday but you're not here. It's so wrong you should be here it's only your 24th birthday and you are already gone it's just not right." Bianca cries placing down a toy tiger which was Kyle's favorite animal. They had taken Darcy to the zoo once and Kyle was more than excited than she was he had been amazed at all the animals and couldn't stop looking at the tigers, he thought they were incredible. They all thought Kyle was being strangely hyperactive and childish during this trip and they later found out that the last time Kyle had gone to a zoo was when he was 6 or 7 and he forgot how much he loved the animals and how much joy they brought to him, especially the tiger. Katie said that his mum had bought him the biggest tiger stuffed toy there was but when he moved in Duncan had actually gotten rid of it. So they had all decided together that they should get him another.

Next, it was Casey's turn and he slowly approached his brothers grave.

"Hey Mr Perfect, i miss you, it's hard being the only one under the age of 30 like seriously Ky, I need your help to convince the grandparents to actually watch a good movie, like seriously they have no taste, It's hard without you bro, everything hard without you, the accounts are looking horrible we need your big nerd of a brain to do them. Brax has had to do them and it takes him four times as long and he gets it wrong. I guess there's only room for one brainiac in a family." Casey smiles lightly he had used the name to point out Kyle's flawless appearance placing down a Pokemon card which they had found in Kyle's room when they cleared it out. It was the only card. It was a Tyranitar, which everyone found out from Casey was a really cool card and an awesome Pokemon. By the look of the card, Kyle would have had it from a very young age and it is the only card that he kept must have had some significance to him and no one knew why but they all wanted to know. Casey walked over and sat down.

Sasha walked over.

"Hey KyKy, I can't believe that it's the first birthday of yours that we have actually celebrated and you're not here, you were always good at keeping to yourself I just wish that you told us cause I would have made sure that it was a birthday that you really would have remembered and I would have made you a cake. I just want you to know how much you really mean to us all and how much you are missed, and Rosie sends her love." Sasha sobs lightly placing down a photo of Kyle's mum and him when he was younger. Katie gave it to them. Kyle was so small in the photo. He was a smaller version of a young Brax and it was easy to see. They had the same little cheeky smile and the same sparkling eyes. Sasha sat down next to Casey.

Heath decided to go for a walk to clear his head and when he stood up that is where he saw him.

Impeccable fashion sense, perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect smile. Perfect basically everything. there standing right in his view was his younger darling baby dead brother.

"Kyle?" Heath questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Heath kept looking that was definitely his younger brother.

"Kyle?" Heath asks again approaching his brother.

"Heath! Where are you going?" Brax asks.

Heath turned back around.

"Over by the trees." Heath points out.

"Why?" Brax asks.

"Cause..." Heath turns around to see Kyle gone.

"Mate, we're going home." Brax sighs.

"Ky?" Heath whispers to himself wanting to see his brother again.

He turned around to see Kyle sitting by his grave, everyone walked past Kyle not even looking at him.

He ran up to Kyle.

"Ky?" He asks.

Kyle smiled back at him.

"You're here." Heath smiles.

"Heath! What are you doing?" Casey asks.

"Can't you see him too?" Heath asks.

"Who?" Casey asks.

"He's right there.' Heath points.

"No ones there Heath." Casey sighs pulling his brother in by his shoulder.

"But Case." Heath moans turning back around to see Kyle gone.

" Mate, its an emotional day." Casey sighs.

"He was right there, please don't tell anyone about this Case," Heath begs.

" You're grieving Heath, I won't tell anyone, but can you tell me who you saw?' Casey asks.

"Doesn't matter." Heath sighs him and Casey walked back to the car.

Back at the Braxton house, everyone was sitting down around the table. Suddenly the phone rings.

"Hello?"Heath answers. he's quiet for a bit.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" He yells. He boils with silent anger for another while.

"TODAY IS KYLES BIRTHDAY SO HOW DARE YOU CALL US, STOP RUBBING IT IN THAT YOU FINALLY GOT WHAT YOU WANTED, I HOPE YOU DIE IN THERE!" Heath hisses slamming the phone down.

"Who was that?" Brax asks. '

"Duncan!" Heath hisses.

"WHAT HOW DARE HE CALL US!" Brax yells.

Heath saw Kyle out of the corner of his eye exiting the house and going outside.

"I need air." Heath sighs he follows Kyle outside. Kyle wasn't there.

"I need to see that doc" Heath sighs to himself.

He walks inside and grabs the keys.

"I need to go for a drive." Heath mumbles. He gets in his car and drives to the hospital.

"Oi Doc, I need a word." Heath sighs.

"That's what I love about you Heath manners." Nate sighs.

"Can we talk please," Heath asks reluctantly using the please.

"What about?" Nate asks.

"I'm seeing things." Heath sighs quietly.

"Huh?" Nate asks

"I'm not saying it again." Heath blushes.

"I didn't hear you, Heath." Nate sighs.

"I'm seeing things." He sighs loud enough for only Nate to hear.

"Like?" Nate asks.

"Can we talk in private?' Heath asks.

"Sure." Nate smiles and leads Heath to a room.

"Look, Nate, I'm seeing Kyle." Heath sighs.

Nate looked at him and Heath could only describe it as confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

"Heath what do you mean you are seeing Kyle," Nate asks.

"I see him, today we visited his grave cause it's his birthday and I saw him, it was him." Heath sighs.

"I'm sorry about it being Kyle's birthday how old would he be?" Nate asks.

"24." Heath sighs.

Nate just shakes his head, Kyle died so young.

"Heath, maybe since its Kyle's birthday do you think that's why you are seeing him?" Nate asks.

"I don't know, you tell me you're the Doc." Heath huffs he looks up and sees Kyle and sinks lower in his chair.

"Heath, do you see him now?" Nate asks.

Kyle looks at Heath with begging eyes.

"No." Heath lies he looks down for a second and when he looks up again Kyle's gone.

"Heath, it's very important that you let us help you." Nate sighs.

"He comes and goes Doc not uttering a word, how can I help you." Heath huffs.

"By letting us in on more information, like when did this start?" Nate asks.

"Today." Heath sighs.

"Heath if you are still seeing him in a week come back to us, I think the fact that its Kyle's birthday would make these visions come." Nate sighs.

"Then why is no one else getting them aye?" Heath questions.

"Is there something that you were always hiding from the rest of the family about Kyle?" Nate asks.

"No.' Heath mumbles.

"Then I'm sorry Heath just give it time." Nate sighs.

"Time, Time is going to bring my little brother back, it hurts seeing him, I know I've only just started seeing him but it hurts so much, he shouldn't be dead, he was killed by his family, sure they were never a good family, but they were still blood to him. Blood is blood and those monsters killed their own blood, the blood that they had been torturing for years, you have no idea what my brother went through growing up. he grew up with monsters, not the type of monsters that only come out at night, the type of monsters that mock you and stay in your brain as long as you are still alive, SO NO I DON'T WANT TO GIVE IT TIME, IT HURTS TOO MUCH SEEING MY BABY BROTHER WHEN I KNOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO HEAR HIS VOICE AGAIN." Heath hisses at Nate.

"Heath." Nate tries to calm him down.

"NO, the voice that always had fairness and truth, the voice that was slightly high pitched at the time when he got emotional, the voice of my little brother I'll never hear it again, so I don't want to see him." Heath hisses.

"Heath you need to understand that I can't help you I'm not a psychiatrist." Nate sighs.

Heath calms down a bit," I know Doc, I'm sorry it just seeing him but him not being here hurts." Heath cries.

Nate looked at Heath the only two other times he had seen Heath cry was when he found out Kyle had died and at Kyle's funeral.

"Heath stay strong you have wonderful people who are going through the same thing." Nate sighs.

"But they didn't make Kyle's life a misery." Heath sobs.

"Heath what are you on about, you never made Kyle's life a misery you cared about him so much and you were a great big brother." Nate sighs.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, I CALLED MY BROTHER NAMES THAT NO ONE SHOULD BE CALLED LET ALONE BY THEIR BIG BROTHER WHO IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER THEM AND PROTECT THEM FROM ANYONE CAUSING THEM PAIN, I PICKED ON HIM BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT I HAD TO PROVE MY SUPERIORITY OVER HIM, LET ALONE THE FACT THAT IM 8 YEARS OLDER THAN HIM. I WAS A BULLY TO HIM AND USED MY STRENGTH TO MAKE HIM FEEL SMALL, now you tell me Doc, do I sound like a great big brother to you now.' Heath calms down near the end.

 _Flashback_

 _22-year-old Kyle Braxton was walking out of his bedroom wiping the sleep from his eyes._

 _"Heath?" He questions, Heath was the only one meant to be home._

 _Unknown to Kyle Heath was sneaking up behind him, He wraps his arms around him tightly and laughs as Kyle tries to get free._

 _"Heath, not again." Kyle hisses._

 _"I'm taking Bianca out for dinner tonight, I need $50." Heath smiles lifting Kyle up off the ground._

 _"Ahh, forget it pay for it yourself I'm not your bank." Kyle hisses at Heath. Kyle never really stood up to Heath and Heath was taken back by this._

 _Heath moves up a bit higher and puts Kyle in a sleeper hold._

 _"I'll give you one more chance baby bro, give me $50 dollars."Heath laughs._

 _"Noooo, you're 8 years older than me, you should have more money than me." Kyle grins trying to stop himself from crying. The chokehold was quite tight._

 _"Well, I'm wanting your money." Heath laughs._

 _Kyle was still not keen on giving up $50 of his money._

 _Heath holds him even tighter._

 _"Fine." Kyle squeaks._

 _Heath lets go at Kyle at grins_

 _"Thanks, sis, now go and get it.' Heath laughs._

 _Kyle thought about it but instead changed direction and pushed Heath to the ground, Heath threw Kyle off of him and pinned him to the ground._

 _"You wanna do over bro." Heath grins._

 _Kyle tries to push Heath off him but he couldn't._

 _"You have 30 seconds to get me the money or else I'll give you the biggest noogie I've ever given you." Heath laughs._

 _Kyle rushed to get $50, he raced and gave it to Heath._

 _Heath showed him his watch. 34 seconds_

 _Kyle tries to make a run for it but Heath grabs him and puts him in a headlock._

 _"Heath, just stop you got your money," Kyle mumbles as Heath gives him a noogie._

 _"Kylie, so next time I ask you for money will you give it to me." Heath grins._

 _"Yes! please just stop." Kyle begs._

 _Heath lets Kyle go his hair is a mess._

 _"Better go fix your hair mate." Heath laughs._

 _Kyle plummets on the couch, he knew Heath was his older brother but he just took it too far sometimes._

 _End of Flashback_

Heath had started driving back home after talking to Nate and was nearly there. Kyle was sitting next to him.

He closed his eyes and thought about anything about Kyle and he opened his eyes again and he was gone.

"This needs to stop before I go completely crazy." Heath sighs resting his head on the headrest as he arrived at the Braxton home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short but sweet chapter**

Kyle Braxton was looking down at his family.

"Hello, my little prince, Happy Birthday." Lisa grins.

"I miss them, Mum." Kyle mumbles.

"I know pumpkin." Lisa sighs running her hand through his hair.

"I missed you too, so so much," Kyle mumbles resting his head on his mum's shoulder.

"Darling, I missed you too but seeing you grow up into the lovely young man you more than I could have asked for" Lisa smiles.

"I wish that Heath would stop beating himself up, he'll destroy himself if he keeps going." Kyle mumbles.

"Kyky he wasn't always nice to you." Lisa mumbles.

"He was my older brother mum, he did what brothers do best, tease their younger brothers." Kyle laughs.

"So you love him?" Lisa asks.

"Mum." Kyle groans.

"Oh come on where's my little prince who used to say he loves me every 5 minutes." Lisa laughs linking her arms around Kyle's left arm.

"I was five." Kyle laughs.

"It was still adorable." Lisa grins.

"Yea I love him, I love all the boys and the girls ." Kyle mumbles.

"Then why the frown?" Lisa asks.

"Cause it hurts to love them when I can't be with them." Kyle frowns.

"You will always have them and they will always have you." Lisa sighs standing up and holding out a hand to her son.

"Now we had a deal." Lisa grins.

Kyle looks up at her.

"We never had a dance at your 21st." Lisa smiles pulling Kyle up.

They slowly dance around.

"My little prince, you're finally a king." Lisa grins kissing Kyle cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Heath entered the house again everyone and got changed.

"You okay babe?" Bianca asks.

Heath had told the Doc but he didn't want to tell his family, they would just think that he was crazy.

"I was thinking about Ky." He replies.

"What about him?" Brax asks.

"How I should have treated him better." Heath sighs.

"Heath, what are you talking about?" Casey asks.

"ALL THE PUSHING AROUND, THE BULLYING, THE TEASING I never got to apologize," Heath mumbles the last bit.

"Heath please stop beating yourself up, you didn't kill him." Brax sighs.

"I was his brother, he wouldn't have told you because you were like a dad to him Brax, Case he wouldn't of told you because you were his younger brother but me I was his older brother and that is what I was to him an older brother, maybe if I was nicer to him he would have thought of me as a mate and then he might have actually told me what was going on through all those horrible years." Heath mumbles.

"Heath you can't change it, and no he wouldn't of because he was threatened by his uncle and cousins and he wasn't going to tell anyone no matter how close you two would have been." Ricky sighs.

"He might of." Heath mumbles.

"Heath Kyle was scared, scared like a little kid, he wouldn't have told anyone." Brax sighs.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Heath screams.

"Yes I do Heath, why do you think he didn't tell the police all those years, they could have done something but he never said anything!" Brax hisses.

Kyle was watching his family.

"They need to stop fighting, it will rip them apart." Kyle sighs.

"Ohhhh sweetie, it's cause they love you." Lisa sighs rubbing Kyle's back

"I know, I love them too but I will all be so much easier if they just let me go." Kyle mumbles.

"You never let me go, you cried yourself to sleep most nights when you knew everyone else would be asleep, you missed me so much, I saw you." Lisa smiles lightly.

"But your my Mum, i couldn't let you go, you brought me into this world." Kyle mumbles.

"Then why don't you hate me?" Lisa asks.

"Huh?' Kyle asks.

" I brought you into a world which never treated you well, how can't you hate me?" Lisa asks.

"Cause I love you, it's not your fault that Duncan and his sons were raging psychopaths." Kyle sighs.

"What about your father?" Lisa asks.

"Danny, he was different, yes he was a raging psychopath but he was worse he made me think that I had love, for a long time he was all I had and I thought it was love but it wasn't but he led me to my brothers and for that I can't thank him enough." Kyle smiles.

He pulled out the photo of his mum.

"I always kept this, I never forgot you, cause I love you, for a long time you were the thing that kept me going growing up, I never killed myself because I knew that I had to be strong for you, you always wanted me to live my life so that's what I did, I lived the life that you wanted me to have and in the end it paid off, I got my happy ending, just like the stories you read me I found my fairytale." Kyle grins.

He suddenly blushes at how lame he sounds. "Yea that sounded less lame in my head." Kyle grins.

"Sweetie it's not lame its lovely." Lisa grins.

"So looks like I will always be a prince." Kyle grins.

"Yes you'll always be my little prince, forever you'll be a Prince to me, but you are a king to everyone else." Lisa grins.

Kyle was always called a prince growing up and it was one of the things he missed most about his Mum embarrassing as the name could be he loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone had gone to bed, well everyone except for Heath.

He was sitting at the table staring at a photo of Kyle. He stared at Kyle who was wearing a cheeky grin.

Heath just felt angry on the inside, he was raging he slammed down the picture of Kyle.

He got up and made his way to Angelos. He got in his car and drove there, he was angry so angry with himself he was going too fast he knew he shouldn't have but he was.

He treated his brother like dirt, Kyle was his brother and he treated him like dirt, he was a monster to his little brother. A real monster, not like the ones big brothers try and scare their little brothers with. He was real. A haunting bully of a monster.

He never knew why he treated Kyle like this but someone deep down he found it sadly satisfying. Picking on someone who wasn't ever going to fight back was oddly satisfying and Heath hated himself for it. This was his little brother that he was bullying, his little brother who was so much younger than him. Why did he pick on Kyle like he did? Kyle was a human being with feelings but Heath didn't care, he just saw him as a target and sure Heath had fun but he never gave any thought to how it made Kyle feel. How Kyle felt about being a personal bullying target for his own brother. The names Heath called him were just horrible. No wonder Kyle always felt too insecure about himself around girls. What kind of guy wants to be called a girls name. What kind of person wants to be picked on by the way they look. Kyle was always being called pretty boy by his brothers, Heath especially but how would that make him feel. He couldn't help that he had flawless tan skin, bright white teeth, brown eyes that sparkled or perfect brown hair which girls just loved to play with.

He couldn't help any of that, yet he may have grown to be ashamed of it. Ashamed of himself and who he was. His personality and his features.

How can a brother make his brother feel this way?

Heath turned his head and there sitting was his brother.

He pulls the car over to the side of the road.

"Leave me alone will ya, I know I treat you like you were nothing, I treated you like you were worthless just like your Uncle and cousins did. I'm sorry just leave me alone! I don't want to see you anymore, we buried you okay, your dead! It's not your birthday and you are not sitting right next to me okay, cause you are dead, lifeless. GONE!" Heath screams.

Kyle didn't move.

"Take the hint, Kyle, I don't want to see you, got it so buzz off. You're torturing me okay! You're dead. You don't exist anymore I need to learn that. And so do you. So just go!" Heath hisses.

Kyle tilts his head sympathetically.

Heath was so angry. He hated seeing his brother. The anger was just building up inside of his so much. His brother was still there. Heath thought that he was mocking him but deep down he knew that Kyle would never do that. But the anger was too much.

"Just go, Kylie! I don't want you here." Heath barks at Kyle.

Kyle looks at Heath and all Heath can say about is heartbreak. He looks at him like nothing has changed through all of this you are still treating me like nothing.

Heath sighs and closes his eyes ashamed of himself. He had once again treated his little brother like dirt. He hadn't changed and maybe he never would. Kyle was dead and yet he still had the nerve to call him Kylie and yell at him.

"Mate... I'm sorr..." Heath starts but when he turns to Kyle he sees that he's gone.

"Some big brother I am," Heath sighs.

Heath pulls out onto the road again. He drives a bit less violently and just takes his time to get to Angelos but unfortunately, the car that's heading towards him is driving a bit dangerously and it's getting close very fast, losing control.

Bianca woke up and saw that her husband wasn't next to her and she sat up.

"Heath." She calls, she was worried for him, he had been beating himself up so much. He thought that it was all his fault and no amount of convincing from everyone else had stopped him thinking that. She was worried that now that it was Kyle's birthday he would absolutely be pushed over the edge.

She walks around the house and can't find him, she tries to call him but he doesn't pick. She walks off to Brax and Ricky's room.

She knocks on the door and slowly walks in.

"Heath's gone I can't find him." She mumbles.

Brax sits up slowly, sometimes he thinks that the night they lost Kyle they had lost a piece of Heath as well. Heath had not been the same since Kyle's death.

"You tried calling him?" He asks yawning.

"Yea, I'm worried about him Brax, he hasn't been the same since Ky's death." Bianca sighs.

"I know, he's been different, he's been beating himself up." Brax mumbles.

"You don't really think that Kyle hated him do you?" Bianca sighs.

"I don't know, I mean Heath did always show his superiority over Ky, but deep down he loved him and he would never tell Heath but I'm pretty sure the same goes for Ky." Brax sighs.

"So what are we going to do, Kyle's dead he can't tell Heath that he loved him and Heath will only listen to him because he's not listening to either of you, who are usually the only ones he will listen to you." Ricky mumbles.

"Well I don't know what to do, Ky was always the one to point out when there was a problem." Brax mumbles.

Brax just didn't know what to do, Surely Kyle wouldn't of hated Heath, but then again the things that Heath did to Kyle were very horrible sometimes, sure he was a big brother just having a bit of what he thought was fun with his little brother but he didn't know whether Kyle saw it that way or not.

Kyle did see it that way. He hated Heath beating himself up over all of this, it just sucked.

"Heath please," Kyle begs.

"Darling, there's no way to stop him." Lisa sighs.

"But Mum I love him, he needs to know that I forgive him." Kyle sighs.

"Ky my little prince, you can't change anything." Lisa sighs.

"My whole childhood I was treated like dirt, no worse than dirt. I was treated like the bacteria and diseases that are found in dirt. I need to let Heath know that he never made me feel like that. He needs to stop seeing me! He's causing himself too much pain and it's got to stop mum." Kyle sobs the last bit.

"I know sweetie." Lisa mumbles.

"I've felt pain all my life I don't want to see it now." Kyle cries. Lisa pulls him into a tight hug.

"You listen here my boy, you need to be strong, be the big brave boy I know you can be," Lisa whispers in Kyle's ear.

"It just hurts seeing him in pain." Kyle cries.


	9. Chapter 9

The car sped past Heath and sighed a breath of relief.

"That was too close." He sighs.

He kept driving towards Angelos still feeling that he needed something to drink.

* * *

Brax tries to call Heath to see if he was okay.

"Come on mate pick up." He sighs. He put his phone on the table when it went to his voice message.

Bianca was running a hand through her hair worried for her husband.

"What if he's hurt." She sobs as Ricky comforted her. She decides that she needs to tell them what is going just so they know just how much she needs Heath back, she couldn't raise a child alone, not after Rocco "Brax, Rick I'm pregnant." She lightly smiles.

"How far?" Ricky asks now staring at her friend properly and seeing that her stomach was a little bit bigger.

"9 weeks, I found out a week after Kyle died." She frowns.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Brax asks.

"Brax its another 9 weeks till that." Ricky laughs lightly.

"Are you going to find out?" Brax asks.

"I don't even know if we're going to keep it, not after Rocco." Bianca sighs.

"Bee, we will support you no matter what you do." Ricky smiles.

"Thanks, guys." Bianca smiles lightly.

" Does Heath know?" Brax asks.

"No are you kidding me, Ky hasn't been gone long and look how that has hit Heath, I can't expect him to be happy, not yet and especially since I don't know whether I'm keeping it." Bianca sighs

"Bianca Heath will be over the moon, and he will support you no matter what." Brax smiles.

"Really?' Bianca asks. She wasn't sure that he would not after losing Kyle, it had a huge effect on him.

"Bianca believe me, my brother may be an idiot a lot of the time but he will pull through especially to support you." Brax smiles.

Casey and Sasha come out after hearing talking and wondering if Heath was back but were confused when he wasn't. "Where's Heath?" Casey asks.

"Still out." Brax sighs.

Brax secretly looks at Bianca who just shakes her head, not wanting Casey and Sasha to know before Heath.

"Hey Case can you please drive to Angelos and see if he's there." Brax sighs chucking the keys at Case.

"Sure let's go Sash." Casey sighs.

They walk out of the house oblivious to everything else.

"I'll tell him when he gets home, and we'll talk." Bianca smiles lightly but the frowns. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up such a happy thing on such a sad day." Bianca sighs.

"Bee, we need this and Kyle would love it as well, he wouldn't want us to be upset on his birthday." Brax smiles pulling Bianca in a hug.

"Ky would be happy wouldn't he, he loves babies." Bianca laughs.

* * *

Kyle has Rocco on his shoulders who was now 5.

"Here that Mummy and Daddy might be having another baby." Kyle grins.

"What they like?' Rocco asks.

"They're lovely Rock and they love you so so much." Kyle grins.

"Happy Birthday Unky Ky." Rocco grins.

"Cheers Rock." Kyle grins putting him down and sitting down.

"How old you?" Rocco asks.

"24." Kyle grins.

"YOU OLD!" He laughs.

Kyle ruffles his hair, this was definitely Heath and Bianca's kid. He had Heath's eyes and hair but Bianca's looks.

"How you die?" Rocco asks.

Kyle looked at Rocco not knowing what to say. "Rock I was shot." Kyle sighs.

"What that mean?" Rocco asks.

"I'll tell you when your older mate." Kyle smiles.

"Unky Ky can you be my Daddy since my Daddy can't?' Rocco asks sitting on Kyle's lap resting his head on his shoulder.

"Rock, as much as I would love that, your Daddy is always going to be your Daddy so how about we be best mates instead." Kyle grins.

Rocco grins and nods his head.

Kyle stands up and picks Rocco and spins him around.

"Unky Ky put me down." Rocco giggles.

Kyle puts him down and Rocco hugs him.

'Since I don't have Dad I'm glad I have you." Rocco grins wrapping his arms around Kyle's neck.

* * *

Casey and Sasha walked into Angelos, Heath was drinking whiskey.

"Heath, come home mate." Casey sighs.

"Buzz of Casey." Heath hisses.

"Heath please don't push everyone away." Casey sighs.

"I said buzz off before I punch you into next week." Heath hisses.

Casey knew that Heath was hurting, so he didn't take it seriously.

"We are all hurting about losing our brother Heath." Casey sighs. Heath slammed his hand on the table causing Sasha to jump.

"HE'S NOT YOUR BROTHER, YOU AREN'T EVEN RELATED TO HIM!" Heath bellows at Casey.

Casey stared back at Heath. "We all need to be together as a family, we need to be with each other so we all stay sane." Casey sighs and grabs Sasha's hand and was out of the restaurant, hoping that Heath would soon follow.

"Case wait," Heath calls.

Casey turns to Heath.

"I'm sorry." Heath sobs, Casey pulls him into a hug.

"We are all here for each other mate." Casey sighs holding Heath tight as he cries.


	10. Chapter 10

Heath arrived home and saw Bianca straight away.

"We'll give you guys time." Ricky smiles.

"Baby, sit down." Bianca smiles tears falling from her eyes.

"You want a divorce don't you, you know that I'm a monster just like I've found out," Heath mumbles looking at his hands.

"No that's not it at all baby, I'm pregnant Heath." Bianca smiles lightly.

Heath looked up at Bianca he had always wanted another baby with Bianca but she didn't not after Rocco.

"Ummm...Are you...you know?" Heath mumbles struggling to get words out.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." Bianca smiles.

"You might keep it." Heath smiles.

"I don't know... if I'm quite ready yet." Bianca sighs.

"Babe, I will be with you the whole way." Heath smiles.

Bianca smiles at Heath.

"Here comes the newest Braxton then." Bianca grins.

Heath picks her up and spins her around.

"Babe I love you." Heath grins.

"I love you too Baby." Bianca smiles kissing Heath.

 ** _Sorry it was so short just wanted the conversation between Heath and Bianca_**


	11. Chapter 11

Heath was sitting on the bed with Bianca.

"So are we going to have another wee bruiser or a little princess?" Heath asks.

"You and brother have no idea of the pregnancy timeline do you?" Bianca laughs.

"I'm 9 weeks through it's another 9 weeks until I find out the gender." Bianca laughs.

"Are you going to find out or wait?" Heath asks.

"I'm going to wait if that's okay with you." Bianca smiles.

"Babe that's incredible." Heath smiles hugging Bianca.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Kyle.

"Hey, babe quick question can you see anything by the bookcase," Heath asks.

Bianca turns her head and puts her hand over her mouth in shock.

Casey and Sasha were in his room.

"Man I miss Ky." Casey sighs.

"I didn't really know much about him." Sasha sighs.

"In the end, I didn't either." Casey sighs.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asks.

"It was like Kyle had a completely different life than we far as we thought he grew up in a foster home, with parents who cared for him, and loved him, that he lived a normal child life, but in the end we don't know much about him at all other than his mum was killed by his Uncle when he was just a kid, he was abused by his uncle and that somehow he got through it a genius mastermind." Casey laughs the last bit.

"Case, this isn't funny." Sasha whines.

"I want to find out though, as sad as it would be I want to know my brothers past, his real past not the one we were told." Casey sighs.

"Casey it's going to be brutal, and how are you going to find out all this information?' Sasha asks.

"Katie." Casey shrugs.

"Case, she was an emotional wreck, she'll not want to go into more detail." Sasha sighs

"Sash, I need to know who my brother was, who he really was not the person that he was pretending to be behind his fear." Casey sighs.

"Case, Kyle was Kyle that is who he was just because he had a different upbringing than you thought wouldn't change that." Sasha sighs.

"You don't know that Sash, I'll talk to Brax, he'll understand." Casey grunts.

"Case! I do understand." Sasha cries out.

"Like you said you hardly knew him."Casey hisses

"Oi Casey." Sasha hisses back.

"Just go, I'll call you tomorrow." Casey sighs

"Don't bother." Sasha hisses and slams Casey's bedroom door.

Kyle was playing with Rocco.

"Why Unky Case and Sasha trying to find out the truth, what truth?" Rocco asks.

"The truth about how I grew up." Kyle sighs.

"Why you sad?" Rocco asks.

Kyle breathes heavily.

"I didn't have the best childhood Rock." Kyle sighs.

"What you mean?" Rocco asks.

"Rock, you're too young okay, there are things about the world that you don't understand," Kyle mutters.

"But I smart, and we best mates." Rocco sighs sitting on Kyle's lap.

"Rock, there are still things that I can't tell you, I just can't it hurt enough telling my brothers." Kyle sighed.

"You got abused didn't you?" Rocco sighs struggling to pronounce the word 'abused'.

Kyle looks at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know that word?" He asks.

"Your mum, she helps me with words." Rocco grins.

"Gezz you are one smart kid Rock." Kyle grins

'Like you?" Rocco asks.

"Yea like me Rock." Kyle grins.

"Is that why Dad called you a nerd?" Rocco asks.

Kyle looks up at Rocco and tears start to fall from his eyes, he missed his brothers so much. He even missed all the ridiculous names Heath called him.

"Yea." Kyle sobs.

"Unky Ky, don't cry." Rocco sighs as he wrapped his arm around Kyle's neck and hugged him.


	12. Chapter 12

Bianca is so shocked she is lost for words.

"You see?" Heath asks.

"Yea! Heath, you found my necklace I thought I lost it." Bianca smiles.

"Your necklace." Heath frowns.

Bianca picks it up and walks straight though Kyle making him disappear.

"Ohhh Baby, I love you." Bianca smiles kissing Heath on the cheek.

'I love you too." Heath smiles but he didn't have any emotion at the moment.

"I think it's time for bed, let's rest the little one." Bianca grins.

'Yea." Heath sighs.

Casey was lying on his bed thinking about his fight with Sasha. Kyle was always the one to convince him to fix things with her, it was amazing despite Kyle never had a girlfriend he always had the best advice when it came to fixing things up with his.

 _Flashback_

 _"Get stuffed Casey!" Sasha yells shoulder barging Kyle on her way out causing him to step back with the momentum._

 _"Gezzzz that girls got some power." Kyle grins passing Casey his Strawberry milkshake._

 _"We had a fight," Casey grumbles._

 _"Noooo." Kyle grins sarcastically._

 _"Shut up I'm in no mood for your sass." Casey huffs._

 _"Oh come on Case talk to your big brother." Kyle grins,_

 _"You're 20, you are hardly my big brother." Casey smiles._

 _"Still older." Kyle grins sucking on his chocolate milkshake._

 _"Sash and I were meant to work on our English project together and Janice wanted to join our group, I said she could and then Sash went off at me." Casey sighs._

 _"Janice as in Janice Henderson the girl who used to have a creepy as crush on you, had photos of you spawn around her locker got a tattoo saying J+C Forever, followed me home from work just to find out where you lived, Had Janice Braxton on a keychain and the one that blackmailed Sash into thinking that you cheated on her so that she would dump you so that she could pick up the little pieces of your broken heart." Kyle questions._

 _"Uh huh," Casey replies._

 _Kyle throws a pillow at Casey._

 _"Idiot." He huffs._

 _"How?" Casey questions._

 _"You are really asking me that, you 19 think about it, the girl a nutcase." Kyle huffs._

 _"She's a kid Kyle." Casey sighs._

 _"She's creepy," Kyle replies._

 _"She's changed.' Casey sighs_

 _"Really?" Kyle questions._

 _"Yea." Casey huffs_

 _"I don't think that someone can change from being off her head to normal in a year," Kyle replies._

 _"So?" Casey asks_

 _"So fix it with Sash, she probably felt weird have her in your group cause she's a nut, and she's right, that girl loved you and not a normal love an obsessed love, I was serving her one day and she asked me if I had any baby photos of you so she could get an idea what your kids would look like." Kyle shudders._

 _"So why didn't you call her a freak?" Casey laughs._

 _Kyle gives a small embarrassed shrug._

 _"Her brother was there." Kyle mumbles._

 _Casey burst out laughing._

 _"What he's big!" Kyle protests._

 _Casey just keeps laughing._

 _"Ohhh Little Kylie was scared." Casey giggles._

 _"I'm glad you find it amusing but trust me Case fix it with Sash, you're already punching above your weight." Kyle grins._

 _This time Casey shoved the pillow at Kyle._

 _"Just saying, little bro." Kyle grins._

 _End of Flashback_

Kyle was the only one close to his age, he was only a year older than him and he just wished that they would have spent more brother time together. He had to find out more about him, he just had to find the missing pieces in his big brother's life but looking at the clock he knew that he would have to fix things with Sasha and find out more about Kyle's childhood tomorrow.

Kyle was sitting on the ground with his Mum and Rocco.

"Boo." Rocco grins and sequels with joy as Kyle holds him upside down.

"Hey Aunty Lisa, Look no legs." Rocco giggles.

Kyle grins at his mother.

"More like Nana Lisa." Kyle grins raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, how dare you." She frowns but Kyle knows she's joking so he continues.

"Sorry Mum. its the truth, I'm his uncle and your my mum, so that makes you... no kidding you, not a Nana." Kyle frowns thinking.

"Thank you." Lisa smiles.

"You're a great aunt." Kyle laughs, Rocco giggles in his arms, Kyle puts Rocco down.

"Let's get him Rock." Lisa grins.

Rocco grabs Kyle by the leg and his mum pushes him.

Kyle laugh as Rocco sits on his chest.

"Beg for mercy." Rocco grins.

'Na." Kyle laugh trying to get up but his mum pushes him down lightly on the shoulder.

"Fine, you give me no choice." Lisa grins

She gives Rocco a nod and he starts to mess up Kyle's hair.

"Noooo." Kyle fake moans.

"Do you give?" Rocco asks.

"Yea please just no more." Kyle fake begs.

Rocco gets off him and as soon as he does Kyle jumps up and grabs him but he waist.

"I Know you your weakness to, hahaha." Kyle laughs evilly tickling Rocco.

Rocco squeals with laughter.

"Please Great aunt Lisa," Rocco begs.

"Sorry every relation for themselves." Lisa giggle evilly and runs off.

"Your mine now." Kyle laughs evilly.

He throws Rocco up to his eye level and kisses his forehead.

"I hear my command you to be my sidekick, now let's get the venomous witch." Kyle grins.

"Can I be little Dracula?" Rocco asks.

"Whose big Dracula." Kyle laughs.

"You, Dad calls you twilight, and aunt Lisa said their vampires." Rocco grins.

"Yea I'll be Dracula." Kyle laughs picking Rocco up and putting him on his shoulder.

"Yes." Rocco sequels with joy.

'On one condition, we get costumes." Kyle laughs.

Kyle loved bringing joy to his nephew Darcy was too old for him and act like too much of a kid and Harley was too young, he was so thankful to Rocco, being here with him and playing with him every day gave him the childhood that he missed out on. The childhood that was taken away from him.

"Now zoom," Rocco commands still on Kyle's shoulders. Kyle runs which causes Rocco to laugh so hard.


	13. Chapter 13

Heath woke up in the morning and kissed Bianca on the head.

"Hey, Babe." Heath smiles lightly.

"Hey Baby, How are you today?" She asks.

"Better, but I still can't get things off my mind." Heath sighs.

"Baby, Kyle loved you." Bianca smiles.

"Did he?" Heath asks.

"Yea has he ever told you otherwise?" Bianca asks.

"No, but he wouldn't he would go been too scared." Heath sighs.

"Yea I guess you're right, but I'm sure that he loved you, Heath, I know that he did." Bianca smiles.

"How do you know that?" Heath asks.

"You forgot that Kyle was my company whenever you all went surfing." Bianca grins.

 _Flashback_

 _22-year-old Kyle Braxton was sitting on the couch about to eat his lunch when he got a whack on the head and his noodles were snatched out of his hands._

 _"Hey." He moans he knew it was Heath straight away._

 _"Sorry baby bro, I'm hungry." Heath laughs._

 _"Then get your own food." Kyle sighs reaching for his noodles._

 _"Na nana na na." Heath laughs holding the bowl out of Kyle's reach and still eating them._

 _"Hey Bro, surfings looking great." Brax grins._

 _"Sweet. Here you go Kylie." Heath laughs._

 _"It's all gone." Kyle mumbles._

 _"Sorry, Ky." Heath laughs slapping Kyle's face mockingly._

 _Kyle plummets on the couch._

 _"KY! we need our good old no surfers chat." Bianca grins._

 _Kyle grins up at her._

 _"You know Heath just jokes around right, you seem to always cope it." Bianca grins_

 _"Yea I know he's just joking, to be honest, it makes life more interesting and it actually makes me feel like one of you guys." Kyle smiles._

 _"So you bare with him treating you like that." Bianca grins._

 _"Well I now have a family, he treats me like one and I love all of you guys." Kyle grins._

 _"Even Heath." Bianca laughs punching Kyle in the shoulder._

 _"Yea even Heath." Kyle grins._

 _Bianca ruffles Kyle's hair,_

 _"I'll tell him that one day." Bianca laughs_

 _End of Flashback._

"That doesn't mean anything like he would of told you he hated me." Hath grunts

Bianca didn't know what else to do, it seemed the only person who could convince Heath that Kyle loved him was Kyle.

Casey woke up and picked up his phone.

 **"Hey Sash please can we talk I'm so so so sorry." Casey texts.**

He really hopes that he hasn't blown things with Sasha he loved her so much. After that happened to Kyle it was easy to say life's too short.

He waited for Sasha to text back. He really needed her.

Casey was laying in his bed when he got a text message. He had texted Sasha about an hour ago and was thinking that she would never text him back.

 **'What Case, you kicked me out." Sasha texts.**

Casey smiled yes she was talking to him, she wasn't happy but she was talking to him.

 **"And I'm sorry, I just need you here," Casey replies.**

Casey was so nervous he had to fix things with her.

 **"What's changed?" Sasha replied quickly.**

Casey was so nervous with this but he had to tell the truth.

 **"Ky," Casey replies.**

 **"I'm on my way," Sasha replies.**

Casey breathed a sigh of relief, yes now all he needed to know was what to say to her.

Heath was about to go for a surf when he saw Kyle blocking the door.

"Kyle can you please get out." Heath sighs.

Kyle looks at him and tilts his head.

"Looks I know I made your life hell, I'm sorry." Heath sighs.

Kyle steps towards Heath and smiles. It was a kind smile. Not threatening not abusive not scary in the slightest bit. It was Kyle's smile, his sweet smile. However, Heath took it a different way.

"Out!" He yells shoving Kyle causing him to disappear.

Heath breathed in anger. Then the pain hit him.

"No no no Kyle Ky! Ky please come back." Heath cries.

Kyle was sitting up watching everything unfold.

"So I finally found the devil spawn I heard a lot about from up here." Someone laughs behind Kyle.

He turns around and looks, she very pretty but not his sort because she would be about 11 or 12 years older.

"Awwww with a face that pretty it's hard to believe you're a Braxton or a devil spawn all though it's the cute ones people need to be careful of." She smiles.

"Do I know you?" Kyle asks.

"I dated your brother." She smiles.

"Charlie?" Kyle guesses.

"Wow, you are the smart one. How are you finding it up here?" She asks.

Kyle sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Mixed feelings." Kyle sighs.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks sitting next to Kyle placing a hand on his shoulder, which normally would be weird to do for someone you just meet, but Charlie knew a lot about Kyle.

"I've got my mum again, after everything I went through without her I've got her in my life again, calling me names I haven't heard since I was just a little kid. I've got Rocco a cool little dude who I rest as my best mate but in the inside, I feel like he's my son, I've always wanted a child, after everything I went through I wanted to make sure that my child wouldn't have to go through that. I'm not scared anymore, of Duncan or my cousins pushing and shoving me and bullying me to get their way. But I don't have my brothers, the boys helped me get back to the life I love. The happy me, the me that didn't have to look over my shoulder whenever I heard a bump, It has also brought out the me that could believe that there are good people in this earth." Kyle sighs.

"You're are a good kid, you deserved so much better than you got, I hope you know that." Charlie smiles.

"That's life, kids who live in county's with poverty are good kids too and they die younger than I was when I first moved in with my uncle they don't have a choice neither did I. There are kids who have maids and butlers and everything a kid wants in life and they didn't choose it they were given it life's life that's all it is." Kyle sighs.

"You're different to the boys you know that right?" Charlie grins.

"How?" Kyle asks.

"You are more open about your feelings, you've never met me before and you basically just told me the best bits about you without knowing." Charlie smiles.

"Yea I think Heath calls that being a girl." Kyle laughs.

"Heaths a comedian aye." Charlie laughs.

"Yea," Kyle grins.

"He loves you though." Charlie grins.

Kyle looks at his hands.

"I hate him beating himself up, how can he blame himself for my death." Kyle mumbles.

"No idea but if anyone can pull him back on the straight and narrow it will be your other big bro and he will." Charlie grins.

"Or his crazy loving wife." Kyle grins.

"Yea or anyone Ky they will help him." Charlie grins.

"Thanks, Charlie." Kyle grins.

"Anytime sweetie," Charlie smiles ruffling Kyle's hair and grinning.

"Now I know why everyone does this to you." Charlie smiles kindly.


	14. Chapter 14

Heath was at Kyle's grave.

"Hey mate, I miss you, I really wish you were here, mate it's not the same without you." Heath sighs sitting down and cleaning Kyle's headstone and picking up the miniature guitar which had been knocked over and he placing it down again.

"Angelos is good but we need your nerd of a brain to fix the books Brax is struggling." Heath chuckles lightly looking at Kyle's headstone

 **Kyle Braxton**

 **August 15th, 1993- October 3rd, 2016**

 **Loving brother of Darryl, Heath, and Casey**

 **'Our brother, our best mate'**

His brother was only 23, barely even an adult and he was gone, it just didn't seem right.

"Ky, I'm sorry it's all my fault I had to be the one to protect you from your Uncle and cousins but I was oblivious, I'm sorry Ky I'm a monster, but I bet you have always known that right, the way I treated you Kyle was horrible, I pushed you, I shoved you, i mocked you, No wonder you had such a low self esteem some times the way i treated you and embarrassed you caused it. I'm sorry Ky." Heath apologises.

He could imagine now Kyle's brown eyes looking into his.

"Ky, i know that you will never forgive me and i don't blame you i will never forgive myself either but please i'm begging you look after yourself wherever you are i don't want you getting even more hurt." Heath begs, He didn't know he really believed if there was life after death, but he hoped so, so that Kyle would still get to live a life, sure it might not be much of a life but one thing was for sure Heath knew that it would be much better than darkness, like his little baby bro was sleeping everyday forever. He needed it let his brother know that if there was a second life up there that Kyle was living it.

Kyle Braxton had his nephew on his shoulders,

"Kyky, do you have a girlfriend?" Rocco asks.

"Na Rock, girl's didn't like me." Kyle smiles lightly but he's hurting inside it was never fun being the kid that no on liked and girls didn't even think about dating, to be honest he didn't see that there was much wrong with him, sure he was a pretty boy but he couldn't help that, even if he had got a black eye, it would clear up and his eyes would be pretty again, He couldn't help that fact that he was a slimmer build than most other guys. But girls liked the big boys, the ones who showed off their big muscles the ones that looked like they could fight and that thy had been in lots of them, but no not pretty boys, not him.

"Why not you're so lovely." Rocco grins.

"Girls like tougher guys, Rock." Kyle chuckles.

"That's stupid." Rocco giggles.

"Yea well that girls." Kyle grins putting Rocco down and plummeting on the floor tired.

'Girl's are stupid." Rocco grins.

"You watch your mouth Rocco Scott- Braxton." Lisa grins.

Rocco giggles and jumps on Kyles back.

"Save me Dracula," Rocco grins.

Kyle jumps up and runs from his mum.

"Vampire Hunter," Kule screams in horror.

"Bite her." Rocco giggles.

"Not so fast, pretty little vampire, look what I've got." Lisa grins holding up a wooden stake.

"RUN!" Rocco screams.

Kyle starts running n the other from his mum.

"Ohhhh Kyky and Rock where are you.' Lisa calls evilly.

"Save me," Rocco whispers.

Kyle places Rocco on his shoulders.

"I'll always protect you, little dude." Kyle grins.

"Why didn't anyone protect you?" Rocco asks.

"There was just no there to help me Rock if my brother knew they would of but they had no clue so they couldn't." Kyle sighs.

He races off in another direction away from his mother.

"Tree." Rocco points.

Kyle sprints to the tree and lifts Rocco up on to a branch an then pulls himself up.

"Can witches climb?" Rocco asks.

"No. Well, at least that witch can't." Kyle smirks as he sees his mother.

'You evil monsters." Lisa laughs.

"You're the monster, we are the heroes." Rocco grins.

"Yea mum haven't you ever seen Twilight or the Vampire Diaries, Vampires are the heroes," Kyle smirks.

"I didn't know you liked those shows Ky," Lisa smirks.

"I lived with a teenage girl mum I was forced to watch those shows," Kyle smirks.

'Alright, alright come on down, game over you win." Lisa smiles.

Kyle was going to jump down.

"No no no no no no Ky! its a trap." Rocco squeaks.

"I'll go down first then aye I'll fight her off," Kyle smirks and jumps down.

His mum pushes him to the floor.

"Hahahahaha stupid boy." She laughs.

"Nooooooo." Rocco cries jumping down on Lisa's back.

"Get off me baby fangs," Lisa growls but she can't help but giggle.

Kyle jumps up and pulls Rocco off his mum.

"Game over," Kyle smirks.

'we won, we won, we won." Rocco chants.

Lisa shakes her head in disbelief.

"My two little boys." She smirks them looks at Rocco.

"Is it okay if I call you that Rock?" She asks.

"Yep, i love it." Rocco giggles as Kyle tickles him.

"What do you two want for dinner then," Lisa asks.

"Chicken pasta." Kyle and Rocco yell at the same time.

"You always did love that Ky." Lisa smiles kissing Kyle's cheek.

"Well, you make the best chicken pasta Mum." Kyle grins hugging her with his arms wrapped around her front.

"Yea right mine is just a cheesy sauce with chicken and pasta." Lisa shakes her head.

"Yea and it's delicious." Kyle grins.

"You're too sweet my boy." Lisa grins walking away.

"Goooo Dracula to the treehouse," Rocco smirks giggling.

Kyle scoops his nephew up and runs to Rocco's treehouse.

"What should we call it Rock?" Kyle asks.

"The Coffin." Rocco giggles.

"Do you want it written like dripping blood?" Kyle asks.

Rocco nods his head frantically.

"Well, we'll do it tomorrow aye." Kyle grins as his mum calls them to help her get everything ready for dinner.

"Ky, you'll never leave me right we'll have forever together right?" Rocco asks.

"Forever bud." Kyle grins.

Casey was sitting on his bed when there was a knock at his door.

"Hey Sash, thanks for coming." Casey grins.

"So whats Kyle got to do with our argument?" Sasha asks.

"I remembered the last argument we had and how Kyle told me I was an idiot." Casey sighs.

"Janice Henderson," Sasha smirks.

"Yea." Casey blushes.

"I forgive you Case and I want to help." Sasha grins.

Casey smirks at her and shuts the door.

"I love you." He whispers.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle and Rocco were at the treehouse, Kyle was naming the treehouse with red spray paint. He wrote down 'The Coffin'. It was in red spray paint and it was dripping so it looked exactly like t was blood, Rocco loved it, he thought that it was so cool.

"That's so cool Unky Ky." Rocco sequels jumping up into his Uncles arms.

"Wanna go up?' Kyle asks lifting Rocco up to the stairs. He climbed up behind him.

"This is so cool." Rocco grins sitting int he treehouse, Kyle and Rocco had been working on it for a while.

"Yea, it's not bad aye." Kyle grins.

"Did you have a treehouse when you were younger?" Rocco asks.

"Na Rock, My mum never had room for one and my Uncle didn't let me use my cousins one." Kyle sighs.

"Your Uncles mean." Rocco sighs hugging his uncle.

'I"m sorry that you had to grow up with that." Rocco murmurs.

Kyle smiled lightly at his nephew.

"Yea, but it only made me a better person because I would never treat another person like that." Kyle sighs.

"Why you?" Rocco asks.

Kyle shakes his head cause he starts to feel tears falling, He hated his life so much and he's surprised he didn't try to end it long before he died.

"Kyky," Rocco mumbles rubbing Kyle's arm.

Lisa comes up and sees Kyle crying.

"Hey Rock, let's go make some fairy bread aye." She smiles lightly knowing that her son would want to be left alone.

Rocco took one last look at his crying Uncle, it was the first time he had seen him cry to the extent when he can't stop but he took Lisa's hand and let her lead him to the house.

Kyle meanwhile couldn't stop crying, his heart hurt he couldn't stop, he wasn't just crying because of his childhood he was crying because he missed his brother so so much.

Casey and Sasha were sitting in his room.

"I need to know more about Kyle, will you come to Melbourne with me, I want to go to his house, apparently after his Uncle and cousins went down, Katie moved back in, I want to see where he grew up, I just have to," Casey mumbles looking at Sasha

"Of course and I'll come with you, I want to be there for you because I can already tell you it's not going to be pretty," Sasha whispers in Casey's ear.

"Then why come?" Casey asks.

"Because you didn't just lose a brother that day Casey, I lost a possible future brother in law." Sasha sighs running a hand through Casey's hair.

 _Flashback_

 _Sasha was sitting on the couch in the Braxton house when Kyle came in and collapsed on the couch next to her groaning and resting his head on the back of the couch._

 _"Tired." Sasha laughs._

 _Kyle opens up one eye and looks at her._

 _"Double shift." He yawns._

 _"You do work a lot, how do you meet girls?" Sasha asks._

 _"I meet girls at the bar." Kyle yawns._

 _Sasha lightly whacks him in the gut._

 _"You know that's not what I meant." Sasha laughs._

 _Kyle just shrugs his shoulders._

 _"I'm all good, I get nervous around girls anyway." Kyle shrugs closing his eyes._

 _"You don't seem nervous now." Sasha smiles._

 _"Yea, cause you're my brothers girl, I would get beaten to a pulp if I made a move on you, but since you are Casey's girlfriend it makes me less nervous because if I make a fool of myself you'll just be embarrassed because one day you'll be related to me." Kyle chuckles._

 _"Oh, yeah and why are you so sure, that Case and I are going to get married?" Sasha smirks._

 _"Because Casey isn't an idiot, he will propose to you one day," Kyle smirks and gets up to go to his room._

 _Sasha hadn't really talked to Kyle before but she always thought that he was a great guy._

 _End of Flashback_

"If you're sure." Casey sighs.

"100%" Sasha smiles.

Casey leaned in and kissed Sasha.

Brax and Ricky were at the restaurant, Ricky was waiting tables and Brax was in the back doing bookwork. He couldn't understand how Kyle did it for so long, he must have been really smart at school, he opened up the bottom drawer to find a stapler when he sees a letter.

Kyle,

if you are reading this letter that means that your Uncle has most likely killed me, I'm sorry that you had to go through that and the fact that your Uncle would have got custody of you afterward. It's your 21st birthday today and I'm sure that you are a lovely young man, you were a darling child after all. Kyle, I love you more than anything else in the world and I wanted to pass on a message, Your Uncle killed your Grandparents for insurance money but he didn't think about the fact that he had to split the money with me, That is why I was killed. I tried as hard as I could to stay alive so that I could see you grow up but your Uncle had other plans, please Kyle. Live your life as much as you can, you deserve to be happy.

I love you my little prince

Love Mummy xx

Brax stared at the letter he couldn't believe it Duncan had killed his own parents to get insurance money, he really was a monster.

"My little prince." Brax smiles lightly.

He stares at the letter for a long time until Ricky comes in.

"Brax." She sighs

Brax couldn't stop looking at the letter, Kyles mum must have sent it so Kyle would get it on a certain day, Addresses were scribbled out so much on it which means it would have been from place to place.

"Come on Brax lets go home." Ricky sighs grabbing Brax by the hand and taking him home, everyone had tried to go back to work but it was just too hard, they all expected Kyle to be there or to just walk in. They were still broken.


	16. Chapter 16

Casey and Sasha were packing their bags, Casey picked up a picture of him and Kyle at the beach for a family picnic. He remembered that day it was the day that he and Kyle had shoved Heath off the pier when he had tried to throw him off.

 _Flashback_

 _"Come on Heath cut it out," Kyle yells as Heath tries to shove Casey in the water._

 _"Shut it Kylie, or you're going in next." Heath laughs, attempting again to shove Casey off._

 _"Help, someone," Casey calls._

 _Kyle knew that he had two options, save Casey and have an opportunity of getting the better of Heath or maybe ending up in the water himself with Casey or do nothing and probably end up in the water anyway._

 _He ran up to Heath and pulled him away from Casey so that Casey could get away from the edge so that he could help Kyle shove Heath off._

 _"Don't you even think about it," Heath mutters._

 _Casey and Kyle grin at each other and together push Heath into the water, and the whole rest of the family laughs._

 _"I'll get you." Heath laughs._

 _Brax comes up behind the boys, and they flinch expecting to be shoved off as well._

 _"Well done boy's you suddenly stood up to the big goose." Brax grins ruffling his two younger brothers hair._

 _End of Flashback_

Casey and Kyle separate were no match for Heath, but together they always managed to handle him fine, same with Brax. Casey and Kyle were the little brothers, no match for their superiors unless they worked together.

Casey put the photo in his bag.

"You ready babe?" Sasha asks.

"Yea, let's go?" Casey sighs. They had called Katie not long ago, and she had sent them the address of where she lived, and Kyle grew up.

Casey and Sasha walked out to the lounge. Everyone was there.

"Where are you going?" Brax asks.

"Melbourne." Casey sighs.

"Why?" Heath asks.

"I need to know more about Ky. I feel like I've lost a brother I didn't know." Casey sighs.

"No." Heath hisses.

"Heath shut up, Case go to Melbourne and bring back stuff please so we'll all know." Brax sighs.

"Of course." Casey sighs as him and Sasha walk out the door hand in hand.

" We need to know more about out little brother Heath." Brax sighs and walks back to his room. Heath turned to the door where Kyle stood. Kyle walked outside. Heath followed.

Kyle was lying on the hammock.

"Can you stop tormenting me?" Heath asks, only to receive a shake of a head.

"Why not, you're freaking me out" Heath hisses.

Kyle sat up and tried to walk away, but Heath grabs his arm.

"Just stop, before I completely lose it." Heath hisses.

Even using strength against his dead brother, Heath was disgusted with himself, but Kyle disappeared before he could fix it.

"I'm sorry Kyle!" He cries.

Casey and Sasha arrived in Melbourne and got to the address Katie gave them and knocked.

"Hey, Casey." Katie smiles lightly pulling Casey in a hug.

"Hey, thanks for this." Casey sighs, he knew it would be hard for both him and Katie but he just had too.

"Come in." Katie smiles lightly.

"So this is where Kyle grew up." Casey sighs.

"I'll take you to his room." Katie sighs motioning upstairs.

"Can you help me move the bookcase please?" Katie sighs and points at the bookshelf. Casey pushes it out of the way, and then a door comes into view.

"Is this his room?" Casey asks walking into the small closet sized room.

"Yep, Duncan kept it as a trophy case." Katie grunts as she picks up the small picture of Kyle and Lisa.

"Are those diaries?" Casey asks pointing to books in a small pile.

"Oh yea, He wrote every bad thing that ever happened to him because he promised himself that he would make them pay for everything." Katie sighs.

Casey picks up a book.

 **March 30th, 2010**

 **I hate it, my life it's awful. Before school Duncan starved me and refused me breakfast all because I had gotten up to get a drink of water in the night and he counted that as stealing. Then when I got to school, my cousins started their torture. Anton dragged me into the bathroom stall and gave me a swirly even before school began. They hate me so much. I can't stand up to them. They're too strong. When interval arrived, they cornered me and shoved me around, over and over again. Eventually, Anton purposefully missed, and I felt to the ground in a heap. They started kicking me, and they wouldn't stop until the bell rung. Then I had to push myself up even though I was in complete agony all so they wouldn't get in trouble. At lunch, I had gym last period, and they stood behind me and grabbed ahold of me and shoved me in the shower, once they had had enough fun practically drowning me they dragged me to the main section of the locker room, and they pushed me in a locker. They laughed at me so hard it hurt. Why me I wasn't a naughty kid and yet my life isn't treating me well.**

Casey looked up. The pages went on and on all with stories. They gave him swirlies, wedgies, pink bellies, they shoved him in lockers, shoved him under water, beat him up, taped him to flagpoles and all around embarrassed him.

"They are sickos." Casey hisses.

"They are, they always were even as a little kid Anton would torture Kyle." Katie sighs handing Casey another book,

 **1999**

 **January 5th, 1999**

 **He's so mean, is making my life sad the only thing he has to do in life. I hate it. Anton and his mean friends pushed me to the ground today at school and messed up my hair and hit me in the stomach. I bruise so much. My mum asked why I came home with bruises and I had to tell her it was my cousin it was embarrassing. Joseph hates me too but Jacksons my friend, but he can't stand up to Anton either. They mock me I'm 6, and I hate my life. He treats me like I don't belong and loves hearing me cry and beg. Last week he stuck his finger in my ear when it was all wet, he said it was a wet willy I hated it so much. But he and his friends all laughed and each did it as well, they all pick on me, and no one does anything about it because they think that because we are cousins that it is all for fun.**

"Six!" Casey yells.

"Yea six, it started earlier than that though but Duncan hid those diaries, he figured since they were the first years they were the most memorable." Katie sighs.

"There's got to be at least 25 books on that pile." Casey points out.

"Yea, they bullied him for a very long time, he always drew dark pictures." Katie sighs pulling out a shoebox from under the bed and pulling out pictures.

Casey's eyes popped, Kyle was pretty good at drawing, he was an incredibly artistic person overall he loved music, and he was a fantastic artist.

The pictures were all dark, the drawings of the boys made them all look like devils and demons.

"Is this how much he was scared of them that he saw them as demons?" Casey asks.

"Yea," Katie mumbles pulling a picture album of Kyle when he was ten till seventeen, Duncan had always stripped Kyle down to just his boxers and took photos of him so that he could always smile when he saw his body never mature because he was never fed enough to grow.

"If you want to see what Kyle was like here." Katie sighs she hands Casey the album.

Casey opened it and flicked through the pages. He didn't see much difference in any of them.

"How old is he in this one?" Casey asks holding up the album.

"Fifteen." Katie sighs, he didn't look like a fifteen-year-old. He had scruffy brown hair, and his arms weren't as big as others his age and Casey thinks that this would have been because of the starvation and beatings.

Casey looked at the picture, this was his older brother, and he looked like a thirteen-year-old him when he was fifteen.

Sasha rubbed his shoulder. He looked so tense staring at the pictures of his brother.

"He didn't deserve any of this." Casey hisses slamming down the pictures.


End file.
